


let me worship at your church, for you are my angel.

by orphan_account



Series: acting ditzy; thinking criminally [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom! Hamilton, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shower Sex, Sub! Laurens, Vibrators, why did i do this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he breathes and shifts under his touch and his words.</p><p>he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me worship at your church, for you are my angel.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote this shitstorm instead of sleeping!!!
> 
> me!
> 
> anyways sub laurens is my fav thing, please i need more content on it.

“I don’t sleep around.”

 

He says it nonchalantly, he _quips_ it, talks about how it's some dumb and false rumor based on the stigma of polyamory, he rambles about it yet never stutters or stumbles, never thinks when he already knows. It’s an admirable facet of his character, the idea of being ruthless and bitter yet loyal and passionate, the most cold and affectionate person you’ll meet.

 

Jack loves him.

 

Alex rants on about how is morning went on the phone. Jack can feel him pacing around and around the room relentlessly, the quick patter of footsteps on the floor. Jack himself is resting on the kitchen counter, listening until he can speak. Silence does not come easy to him, it never has and never will. It’s too nostalgic for him; it's something he’d rather prefer to leave in the past. Alex doesn't care if he speaks or not; isn’t partial to the idea of punishments, unless Jack messes up big time.

 

“I’ll be back soon, I’m gonna persuade the hell out of my boss to get out of here earlier,” He states, and air of confidence and brilliance to his words as always. Jack can hear the clink of a pen tipping and tapping away. Alex continues, “I want you. I’ll take care of you when I get home, alright? Love you, bye.”

 

Jack pretends to not swoon at his words.

 

Alex comes back to their fragile and small apartment from his work and makes good use of his projects. He picks Jack up and takes him away to the bed and takes him, makes something special to him, crafts a galaxy in the other soul where the stars are words and the planets are prayer and the sun is love.

 

Jack loves him.

 

* * *

 

They negotiate it about it.

 

Jack has Alex’s fingers trapped and twined between his tongue, sucking away for scraps of lust.

 

Alex takes his fingers away, points one up and shakes it condescending before drawing it to a towel and cleaning away the sticky spit. He remarks, “I don’t like hitting you.”

 

“I like when you hit me.”

 

Alex scowls at that, “Please, I don’t want to hurt you,” He repeats it over and over to hammer the point in, “I insist on it. Please, baby.”

 

Jack backs off on the subject for the moment, “Fine, fine,” He agrees before momentarily pausing and thinking. “I like it when you praise me,” Jack voiced, “I like that.”

 

“You have a praise kink.”

 

“Guess so,” Jack remarks, popping off the bottle cap of his beer bottle. He looks at it quizzingly before asking, “Is it when you like giving praise or getting it?”

 

“Getting it. You have it. I can do it if you want.”

 

“I want it. I want you too,” Jack says, eyes love struck and glossy. “There should be a different name, it’s so vague. Can’t stand it,” He jests, sipping a small increment from the bottle.

 

“Agreed,” Alex says, before offering, “What about toys?”

 

Jack nods at that, quick and sudden. “I want a vibrator.”

 

“Noted. What about plugs?” He questions. Jack responds by nodding again.

 

“I already know you don't like rings and clips, I don’t like them either,” Alex comments. “What about voyeurism?”

 

“No.”

 

“Right, right, I’ll remember that, baby,

 

“Don’t fucking tease me in public.”

 

“I won’t fucking tease you in public,” Alex promises, taking the others hand and squeezing it as symbolism.

 

“Good, that’s good, that’s great,” Jack compliments before trailing off, “I don’t like collars, hickeys on the other hand? Wonderful, ten out of ten,” He affirms.

 

“That’s great, amazing, spectacular,” Alex says before pausing and letting the concversation sink into silence.

 

They both hate the silence.

 

“Can I call you mine?” Alex asks, momentarily breaking down the facade of cockiness and overconfidence and overcompensation for vulnerability and love.

 

“I’m already yours, so yeah, makes sense that you can call me yours.”

 

Alex beams at that response, pulls Jack into his lap and cradles him, his Jack.

 

Jack loves him.

 

* * *

 

Shower sex is weird as hell.

 

They planned to shower together after returning from a shared class to their shared apartment, but they hadn’t planned for Alex to surround Jack at the door and make out with him till the brink of suffocation.

 

Alex brings his mouth up to Jack’s earlobe and murmurs, “Dieu, tu es mon préféré.”

 

Jack’s knees buck out and he falls apart under Alex’s hands, his voice, his words.

 

Did he ever truly stand a chance?

 

Alex carries him, bridal style, to their bathtub and perches him up on the toilet seat to watch Alex undress in awe.

 

Alex drops into the tub in his nude and bites his tongue and considers. He clasps his hands together and stares at the swell in between his legs, the pale wall of the bathroom tub, and his Jack. He’s come to the most logical, reasonable and wonderful conclusion. He splays put his plan to his Jack, says he wants to see him undress for him, slowly and succinctly, and for measure, adds in a _if you want to_ at the end of the plan, and smirks. Fucking _smirks_ in his cocky and over exuberant manner, he smirks even more when Jack complies, does it slowly, mesmerizes the other, in his Jack’s most explicit display of his divisiveness.

 

“You know,” Alex quips, taking Jack’s hand and welcoming him into the tub, “I like it when you let down the ditzy facade.”

 

Jack snarks at that reply, says, “Does anyone truly have that facade?”

 

“Who knows. Get on your knees, sugar.”

 

Jack gets on his knees, nudges and sucks the tip of Alex’s cock into his mouth, swirls it around for a teeny bit and seconds later Alex is already babbling away praises and rewards, screaming for some higher power that couldn't help him now, couldn't help him from the start.

 

He finishes off quickly in Jack’s mouth, Jack responding in equal exuberance and lust by gulping it down and positioning himself onto Alex’s lap and whispering into his ear, “Get the toys.”

 

Alex hurries out of the tub, closing the curtain to go get the toys. Jack steams up the shower in jest, grins to himself in the hot and warm fog, trailing his fingers up and down his abdomen until Alex returns with the vibrator.

 

Alex rushes back in a minute with a vibe and two bottles of lube. He drops back into the tub and smiles at Jack through the steam. “Great idea,” he compliments, to which Jack gleams in response. “Hold these,” Alex commands, handing Jack the vibrator, remote, and one bottle of lube.

 

“Why do I have to carry these?”

 

“I have an idea, if you want to try it out. Do you trust me?”

 

Jack looks at him incredulously, his face a blatant answer to Alex’s question.

 

Alex dips two of his fingers into the lube and rubs them together, slicking them up before sliding inside of Jack. The intrusion is getting better, Jack is loosening each time they have sex. He sticks two other fingers before ordering, “Lube up the vibrator and turn it onto your favorite setting, sugar.”

 

Jack does it easily, sets it on his most favorable setting and holds it in his hand, moans when Alex sticks in all five finger on one hand, groans louder when he adds in two from the other hand and asks, “How much more until you think I’m prepared?”

 

Alex laughs shallowly through the steam, “I’m not preparing you,” He says through chuckles as he shoves in the rest of his fingers.

 

They stay like that for a moment, the only noises being the running fountain water and Jack’s groans.

 

“Put the vibe in, baby. Take my fingers out for me.”

 

Jack does not speak, just takes his hand down and removes Alex’s fingers from inside of him, shoves the vibe in and arches his back and screams.

 

Alex washes his hands under the water and turns back and sits still, watching and observing.

 

It isn’t long until Jack comes. Alex turns off the vibe, but Jack insists, begs on having the vibe in him for the rest of the night. Alex obliges to his pleads and turns off the shower, carries Jack to the bed when his legs shake and cower and cuddles him until his Jack falls into quiet.

 

They both find themselves enjoying it.

 

Alex makes note to murmur into Jack’s shoulder about it, whispers secretively, “My Laurens, I love you.”

 

Jack loves him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this series of fics is gonna be but hope u enjoyed! and if u did, you should def comment i adore comments
> 
> im on tumblr @daisiesandporcelain, i dont plan on posting much but if u wanna see me complain constantly, go right ahead.


End file.
